heartcatchprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Kurumi
Erika Kurumi (来海 えりか Kurumi Erika) is one of the four main Cures in the series Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her catchphrase is "Even if my heart is larger than the sea, this is over my limit!". She lives in a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister whom she was really jealous of. Her Cure ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin). Appearance Erika is the shortest of the group, nearly being as tall as Tsubomi's shoulder. She has dark blue eyes and wavy hair that reaches her chest with her forelocks styled the same way. Her pointed bangs are split down the middle. Casually she wears a blue blouse with puffed sleeves beneath a white long-sleeved shirt and frilly layered skirt. On the chest is a yellow bow design with a gold heart in the middle. She also wears tan boots with slightly longer white socks. In the movie, Erika was shown wearing a white jacket with navy sleeves and the bow design from her top on the side of the arm and shaped like a ribbon. The sleeve cuff and collar are covered in fluffy fabric. Paired with this is are denim shorts, black stockings, and a pair of blue sneakers. As Cure Marine, Erika's eyes and hair become sky blue. Her hair grows in length and separates into two sections while her forelocks gain an extra curl to them. On her head is a blue and white heart with pearls and a ribbon attached. She also gains blue flower earrings and a dark blue choker. She wears a short white dress with dark blue straps on the shoulders and lacing the back and waist. On the chest is a navy ribbon with a turquoise heart on a silver base, while on each hip resides a pale blue flower. Her sleeves are bell flower shaped, while her skirt resembles a two-layered tutu made from flower petals, the top layer being white, the second light blue. She gains dark blue wrist pieces with a pale blue flower and a frilly accent, white stockings, and a pair of navy shoes with pale blue two, buttons, and heel. accent in pale blue with the A white flap wraps around the ankle, which is held by a dark blue strap that has a pale blue flower on it. Personality Erika is a feminine young girl who loves fashion and dreams of becoming a fashion designer. Everything she loves revolves around fashion, and she has turned it into an art form capable of helping others open up and feel their best. She is able to tell their feelings or moods using the color therapy she is going through. She is also a very fast learner and is fairly cheerful and energetic- although she also has lazy tendencies. However, Erika is also childish and immature, sometimes coming off as selfish. She can be impatient if things don't move fast enough, and is nosy and the type to say what is on her mind. This brash personality causes her to come off as abrasive towards more shy or reserved types, but at the same time she can become more mindful towards them and will always be there to comfort them should they need it. She cares deeply for her friends, even if she struggles to express it in a way that doesn't cause them further anxiety. Despite their similarities and shared interests, Erika is very jealous of Momoka and often ignores or pushes her away as her sister attempts to help her or make suggestions. She wishes to surpass Momoka some day and would rather do it on her own then ask her for help. But over time she gradually begins to open up to her sister and grows less hostile.